The Helper
by delindlin
Summary: After a nasty crash, Nux is taken back to the Organic Mechanic where a girl is forced to help him with his patients. Her beautiful looks don't go unnoticed by Nux. Warning! Rated M for gore, sexual situations, and sexual language.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- I've seen Mad Max: Fury Road in the movies four times and I just had to write something about one of the characters. I pretty much loved them all, but Nux showed up in one of my dreams so I figured i'd write about him. This story goes off just my memory of the movie, along with the Mad Max Wikia. I have seen the older three movies, but they will never play a part in this story. Set a few years before Fury Road. I hope to update at least once a month, but I am busy with college and work.

As the wind kicked up the surrounding sand, everyone in the Citadel has noticed the unusually extreme weather. Far off at the end of the horizon, giant storms could be seen stirring about. The temperature itself seemed to be constantly rising at a steady rate. With the little water provided, and the increasing temperature, many of the wretched at the Citadel would surely perish from dehydration along with their already horrible health.

Although inside the rock towers of the Citadel were quite cooler, it was still unusually warm and not only the war boys were noticing it, but Immortan Joe himself. The only unaffected people were possibly Immortan Joes wives, as they were held in the deepest cavern of the towers.

Splashing some of the aqua cola that he hoarded for himself on his face, Immortan Joe decided this weather was getting out of hand, and that the storms should be checked in case they might come close enough to the Citadel for comfort. Using a rag, he wiped off the remaining drips of aqua cola on his face, making sure not to make a mess of the left over clay makeup he had on.

He grabbed a nearby spyglass and peered inside while facing the other end out the nearest window with the best view of the storms. The horizon was full of red, purple, and extreme yellow. The storm was huge, and it wasn't just wind. Every few seconds the sand would like up a neon blue indicating that inside the sand storm was also a giant lightning storm.

"sss..Rictus! " His mask hissed and he bellowed for his youngest son to come forward.

Heavy footsteps rushed behind him as an indicator that Rictus was present.

"Prepare the war boys, collect everything needed for a speech to the wretched… I will be there soon.. do not keep me waiting Rictus." He sighed heavy but his voice was still full of threat, although Rictus ignored it. He turned sharply and briskly walked out almost to a jog, not wanting to upset his dad by keeping him waiting. He ran with obvious thrill, his inside in a frenzy. Although it was no war, it excited him to his core. War boys would more than likely die, and if going into hostile territory, it could turn brutal.

A few of the chosen war boys started to prepare to leave, enthralled at being chosen to scout out the storm.

Entering a dark room, lit blue by a small hole in the ceiling, Nux looked hungrily at the sight of the steering wheels waiting to be chosen. Nux rose his hand above his head and gave the expected V8 hand gesture. Stepping up, he chose the wheel to his car and paused briefly to examine it. It was mostly chrome- " _but not as chrome as Immortan Joes wheel"_ he thought- and had various wire on the inner part of the wheel. In the very center of the wheel was what looked to be a old head off a baby doll, with various bolts and other parts covering its mouth. The babys one eye was embellished with a red monocle.

His grip tightened on the wheel as he turned to exit the small cavern room and into the hallway of where some of the sick war boys sat being pushed full of blood from various blood bags.

As he turned the corner of the hallway to leave for outside, he crashed into Slit who was coincidentally looking for him.

Pumped and slightly crazed as always, Slit began to yell followed by some grunts.

"We are war boys!"

"War boys!" Nux recited back to Slit. "What you make of the storms? They're being taken too seriously. We've got many sand and lightning storms."

"Its a waste of guzzoline and our time," Slit replied matter of factly " but no ones going to tell Immortan Joe whats a waste of guzzoline."

"Lets not keep the party waitin" Nux finally said after considering what Slit had to say. He did agree with Immortan Joe, the storms looked real bad, but he also agreed with his friend Slit; It was a waste of guzzoline. If the storms were heading for the Citadel, they probably would have little time to evacuate.

Even before leaving the hallway, Nux and Slit could hear the constant murmur of voices from the wretched that waited outside. They easily outnumbered the war boys, and if it wasn't for their terrible health and devotion to Immortan Joe, the wretched could more than likely take over.

Turning to leave outside where their modified Coupe would be waiting to take them down to the ground level where the wretched would be waiting, Slit made one last grunt in agreement to Nuxs' statement.

After turning a few hallways and one set of stairs, the two war boys emerged from the darken and cool tunnels and out into the day. The daylight hit them with bright sunlight and immediate warmth. Without the constant clay the war boys wore, they would probably be burnt crispy from the constant sun; it was a "miracle" that more of the wretched didn't have problems because of the sun.

Nux spotted their car and hurriedly ran over to it. Opening the door and hopping inside, he immediately got the same crazed feeling Slit had had earlier, and was definitely pumped to be driving, even if it was just to look at some storms.

He heard a heavy clunk behind him and knew that Slit was now positioned and were both ready to be taken down. A few seconds later after Slit gave a signal that they were ready, the lever was pushed and they started to descend. The heavy chains clanked around the various squeaking wheels. The ride down was all but smooth, there were many kinks and every once in a while the chain would not smoothly go over the wheels and the platform would abruptly stop, ascend up, and then drop back down. The war boys were used to it, and paid no attention that one day the chains could break.

On the way down, both Nux and Slit eagerly looked at the storm, assessing it according to what their standards of a bad storm were.

" _Maybe I mistook how bad the storm was, the closer I get to ground level the bigger and worse it seems"_ Nux thought to himself. He wondered if Slit thought the same; Nux decided that Slit probably wouldn't admit to it even if he did change his mind. Slit had always been the stubborn one out of the two, he was also the older and Nux always thought that his age had something to do with his stubbornness.

Even though he was older, Nux had always been the better driver, but Slit would never verbally agree. They had fought over who was going to drive a couple times, playing tug-o-war over the steering wheel, but Nux always reminded him who always drove and Slit would usually let go and say that being in the back was more fun and that Nux was missing out, but everyone knew driving was better.

Nux had always been with Slit, always driving them together. He had never had another war boy in the back since Slit joined the war boys. He was even there for him after he had his mouth sliced open.

The sudden clang of the platform hitting the solid ground below ripped Nux out of his daydreams of the past. From the looks of it, they were in the back and the last of the party ready to leave. Nux and Slit listened to the boom of Immortan Joes voice as he announced the party and their mission. No matter the subject, Immortan Joe was always a fantastic speaker. He could energize a crowd over nothing.

At the end of his speech, the cars started up and with the cheer of the wretched, they set off towards the storm.

With only five cars in the party, it was unusually quiet. There was no Doof wagon either. If Nux hadn't been driving, he might have fallen asleep because of how boring this scouting was.

"It's a miracle that Slit hasn't knocked out and fallen off the Coupe" Nux thought out loud to himself.

With the speed they were going- which was far from slow-, it would be another hour at the least until they got close enough to assess the storm completely. From where they currently were, the storm was even bigger than originally thought. The lightning was coming faster lighting up the sand every few seconds, and a small boom could be heard soon after indicating thunder.

Nux banged on the top of the car followed by him sliding open the top. Slit immediately turned his attention towards Nux.

"Whats it? Something up?" Slit asked curiously with a raised eyebrow caked with clay.

"Take the spyglass. Tell me if you see anythin." Nux said as he handed the spyglass behind him to Slit through the open top. Slit grunted in reply letting Nux know he would do it.

The old worn spyglass barely worked, it had a crack through it that made everything harder to see, but it got the job done. Slit raised it to his eye and aimed it towards the storm. There wasn't much to see that they couldn't see from where they were. Slit checked the direction they were going to make sure no hostile cars were near the storm even though it was highly unlikely.

"Got nothin. Just a big storm brewin." Slit told Nux after placing the spyglass back in the car. Nux just simply shook his head as to let Slit know he heard him. He promptly shut the sliding top closed, slipped on some glasses and sped up to the front of the party and eventually passed the four other cars. Slit tightened his grip on the car and started bouncing, delighted at the sudden change in driving. At the speed they were going now, half an hour separated them from the storm.

The closer they got to the storm, the tighter Slits grip grew. Although they wouldn't be entering the storm, the sheer wind power could knock him off if unprepared. Nux sped up the car, only being a mile away from the storm. He was still in the lead, so he would be the first car to get to the storm.

 _I can see why Immortan Joe would be concerned, but this thing isn't comin close to the Citadel. At least we didn' waste a ton of guzzoline with only five cars in the p-_

Nux once again was ripped from his thoughts, but not from a clang. Something had ripped up the front tires of the car, and it was now speeding out of control. Barely missing another car in the party, Nux thought they were out of trouble. The car would eventually stop like usual whenever the tires went out.

The car suddenly hit a hole and Slit was thrown off from the back seconds before the car flipped. Nux tried to prepare to hit the ground but was unsuccessful. Another car from the party couldn't stop in time and slammed into the back of the Nuxs car and sent it sliding into the storm. Nux head hit against the steering wheel and blood poured from his face before passing out seconds later.

Slit uncovered himself from the sand he landed in, and his attention went straight to Nuxs car which could barely be seen behind the curtain of sand. Running towards the car, Slit noticed a slight limp in one of his legs and looked down to find a piece of metal had managed to lodge itself in his leg when he fell off the car. Ripping it out, he continued to run to the car.

As he reached the car, the more noticeable the damage was. The cars entire back had been smashed completely and the front window had been broken and shards of glass laid everywhere.

Slit ripped off the door to Nuxs side and reached in to lift his unmoving body out. Nuxs face was in the worst shape. It was covered in blood, and was dripping down onto his chest and the surrounding area of the car he had been in. His goggles had shattered upon impact with the steering wheel and shards had lodged themselves around his eyes. Luckily, none had managed to get in his eyes, but he would surely need a blood bag with how much blood he had lost.

Slit turn around still carrying Nux, and met up with the remaining three cars left. Agreeing with the other war boys, they stayed at the storm to finish their job, but right after would head straight back to the Citadel where the Organic Mechanic could help Nux and his injuries.

Slit rushed Nux to the Organic Mechanic while the rest of the party went to report their findings to Rictus who would himself inform Immortan Joe.

Turning hallway after hallway, Slit finally arrived at the cavern that the Organic Mechanic worked in. It was eerily lite, and full of tools. Many were rusted in jars, with blood from the last war boy remaining. His tools ranged from small incision knives to giant saw like tools. He had a couple bone crushing devices hung on the wall, and blood transfusion needles and tubing scattered the tables. Slit laid Nux down on the nearest table after pushing various items off and onto the floor. The Organic Mechanic appeared in the doorway opposite of the one Slit arrived in.

The Organic Mechanic was dirty as usual. He had a full beard and a pile of hair on his head that was a giant mess. He arrived in his normal clothes which included a belt of tools around his chest, and small goggles around his neck.

Slit attention suddenly changed from the Organic Mechanic to the small thing chained behind him.

He had a heavy belt on and connected to it was a even heavier chain. The chain connect to the legs of a girl that hid behind him. She looked to be a year or two younger than Slit himself. She was much cleaner than the wretched but not in the condition of Joes wives. Her clothes weren't perfect but were in better shape than most, she wore a dark brown top and stopped an inch above her long skirt. The skirt itself was the same color but have various other colors sewn into it; along the top of the skirt, small delicate chains with various small trinkets were attached. Her blue eyes snapped behind her long brown hair to Nux on the table, who had suddenly tried to sit up.

"Ay, lay back down or your half life will end sooner than expected" The Organic Mechanic spoke. He began moving to Nux and the girl behind him followed. Pushing Nux back down, he asked him what his blood type was, and then the Organic Mechanic whispered to the girl who reached to a table top and grabbed items needed for a blood transfusion.

"Right.. Well as of now we're all out of blood bags," he started to say "but luckily for you, Plysma right here matches your blood type." He ended his sentence with a grin and took the items out of the girls hand. Unchaining her from himself, he attached her chain to a bolt in the wall that was close enough to Nux.

Nux just noticing the girl turned his attention towards her. Confused as to why she was here, he raised an eyebrow to the Organic Mechanic. She was far too beautiful to be chained to the Mechanic, and he questioned why Immortan Joe himself hadn't made her one his wives.

"She my personal 'helper'" He said, knowing what Nux didn't ask. "Boss owed me a faver, and someone else here needs to know how to do some of this stuff beside me."

The girl sat down near Nux, obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation. The Organic Mechanic slipped the needle into her arm while holding the other side up. Nux being used to constant blood transfusions, held out his best arm and the Organic Mechanic slipped the other needle in.

Slit up to this moment was entirely quiet, and almost everyone forgot he was even in the room.

He grunted with a smile before speaking "I bet she aint just helping with blood transfusions ay?"

Slit finished speaking and stared at the girl.

"Ye, if only. Boss didn't owe me _that_ big of a faver" he replied before making his way over to the girl. He roughly grabbed her thighs and ripped her skirt up to reveal a chastity belt.

Nux and Slit stared as the girl turned red. Turning his head from the girl, Nux began to feel bad. The poor girl was lucky to have the belt on, but that didn't stop the Organic Mechanic from making her do other things for him. Slit on the other hand only continued to stare and laugh.

"I bet with that belt she got real good with her mouth eh?" Slit said with joy in his voice.

The Organic Mechanic only laughed and shook his head in reply. He made his way back to Nux and began to take other tools out of his belt.

"Lay back down, ye got enough blood to start taking these shards out"

Nux obliged, and the Mechanic started by cutting off the leather back of the glasses to remove them. After they were off he removed the shards while Nux whined at the pain. Fresh blood poured out of the newly opened wounds and the Mechanic grabbed a rag and applied pressure.

The Organic Mechanic ordered him to stay another hour to finish the transfusion, and left. Slit got tired of waiting around and soon left after the Mechanic.

Nux now alone with the girl decided to talk to her. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. She looked so soft and smooth, and her hair laid perfectly down her back. He noticed her bright blue eyes and her light pink lips.

"Ah.. I'm sorry. You probably don't want to give me your blood." He apologized for the forced transfusion. Normally he could care less about his blood bags, but she was different. Although he didn't say it, he was apologizing for her situation too.

She didn't reply so he kept talking.

"Stupid shards probably gonna leave scars.. Not that it's a bad thing…" He paused taking note that she made no effort to speak.

"What's your name? I don't think I caught it." Not wanting to push her to talk, he stopped trying to persuade her.

"Plysma… Its Plysma.." She quietly replied. Nux was surprised at her actually replying, and if they had been in a cavern any louder than the current one, he thought he wouldn't have heard her. Her voice was a tiny squeak, almost like it had been a while since she used it.

"Nux" is all he replied back before deciding to lay back down. Slowly and accidently he fell asleep during the transfusion.

As Nux woke up on the table he noticed immediately that Plysma and her chain were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Sorry this update took a week or two longer than I expected! I have not and will not abandon this story, it just takes me a while to get a chapter finished. I'm currently on vacation in California, living with my dad. Updates should come faster since I won't be working or in school. I also got a new computer with Word on it so I'm much more excited to be writing.

Please review! I want to know what you guys think of the story so far, and maybe some suggestions of where you want it to go?

Also warning for this chapter- considerably more gore and violence and sexual situations than the last chapter.

* * *

Soon after Nux had drifted off into a deep sleep from total exhaustion, the Organic Mechanic returned after an hour. It was like clockwork, and surprised Plysma. Usually after leaving war boys mid transfusion, he would return hours later to find the room empty and the transfusion tubes and needles left a mess on a nearby counter. War boys were never worth the trouble of keeping track of, and the Mechanic usually could care less if a transfusion worked or not.

Plysma jerked in her seat and her full attention was now directed at the entrance of the cavern. He had returned quicker than expected and wasn't quiet about it. Now fully aware of her surroundings, she realized the loud noise that had startled her was the Organic Mechanic tripping and falling into tables and knocking over the various medical equipment that was lying on top of them. The strong stench of alcohol violated her nostrils and she filled with dread, not wanting to know what the night held in store for her. She wished that he would just knock her out when he got like this; she didn't want to be aware of her surroundings, she didn't want to be in her body. At least in the dark, she wouldn't feel his touch or smell the thick stench of alcohol on his breath.

She looked around the cavern for a way out, somewhere to run to get away from the impending situation. She could grab a nearby knife and make him bleed out, but there would be nowhere for her to go besides joining the wretched, and with how important the Mechanic was to Immortan Joe, she would most defiantly be tracked down and brought back to Immortan Joe; and what he might do to her for killing the Mechanic would be ten times worse than what the Mechanic might do tonight. She was also attached to a sleeping war boy by tubes and a wall by bolt and chain, which would make running away pretty much impossible. Her only way out would be to get the Organic Mechanic to unattach her from Nux and the wall, and hopefully make a bolt for it before he reattached her to his belt.

She was ripped from her thoughts of escape to the Organic Mechanic falling into another table and grabbing one of the knives before it fell to the floor. He straightened up and walked as straight as his drunken self would allow. A thin smile crept across his face as he made him way to Plysma. She stiffened at his body coming into contact with hers. She felt the heat radiating from his skin as he pushed himself forcefully against her. She stared at his chest, refusing to look up and make eye contact with him. She knew he was staring down at her, his smile plastered on his face. Out of the side of her vision she could see his hand leaving the side of his body and making its way to her face. With his finger and his thumb he grabbed her chin and moved her head up. The instance they made eye contact she felt her insides turn and she wanted to puke. She hoped that maybe the war boy would wake up and stop the Mechanic or at least distract him enough that he would stop for the night, but that was unlikely considering the fact that he slept through the Mechanic knocking heavy metal objects over.

The eye contact was short lived and the Mechanic was now lowering his face to Plysmas. Her heart began racing as she dreaded having to kiss him. His face was dirty; marks of oil, sweat, and dirt caked various parts of his face. His facial hair was a mess, shaved in some spots while other spots looked like it had been weeks since he shaved. The only thing Plysma thought was worse than his facial hair was his actual hair.

 _That mess could only be saved if it was completely shaved off_

She thought to herself. She couldn't help but think she would be better off with the wretched than with the Organic Mechanic. Yeah, she got food and water and any medical attention she might need; but was the sexual and verbal abuse really worth it? She was thankful that Immortan Joe had put a belt on her, and she was thankful the Organic Mechanic hadn't hurt her physically, he had only been rough with her and maybe hit her once when he was drunk. She consider herself lucky that he wasn't more physically abusive, if she had been given to any war boy- besides Nux, he was the only war boy she had met that seem to genuinely care about her- it would almost be a fact that she would be constantly hit, pulled, or even head-butted.

Her thoughts diminished at the contact of the Organic Mechanics lips roughly hitting hers. Everything she had previously been thinking would be completely changed, as when his lips crashed on hers, so did the thick blade of the knife to her cheek.

Her eyes widen at the sharp pain filling her cheek, and she let out a quiet whimper. The blade didn't stay on her face for long, he had only left a small opening from the inner corner of her right eye down to her cheekbone. She could feel the warm liquid dripping down her face and on her clothes. The blood seemed to only turn the Mechanic on even more, it didn't faze either of them. Plysma had gotten used to it being around the Mechanic so much and his 'operations', but it still shocked her that he had hurt her, and made her panic; her heartbeat racing even faster than it had beforehand.

The Organic Mechanic lifted his mouth from hers and moved it onto the bleeding cut. Plysma went still at the Mechanics actions. She could feel his tongue sliding across the cut, lapping up all the blood that was pouring out.

She was started at the voice breaking the complete silence that had previously filled the room.

"I bet you like the pain, eh? " His raspy voiced whispered in her ear as he continued to suck on the bleeding cut. "For being a virgin, you sure like it kinky. "

She could feel like lips form a smile against her skin before he quickly grabbed a tool from his belt across his chest. He cut off the tube connecting her to Nux and the chain that connected her to the wall, but she was too slow to escape. He quickly grabbed at her legs which caused her to fall. While down, he once again attached the heavy chains to her ankles, and her unlikely escape and freedom was gone.

She was suddenly lifted from the ground and thrown over the Organic Mechanics shoulder. She felt his tight grip around her stomach. He quickly walked to the caverns entrance and turned left in the connecting hallway. Plysmas heart sank as she realized he was making his way to his private bedroom that they shared. She just hoped that he was done with the physical pain, and that he wouldn't take another knife to her.

* * *

Plysma woke the next morning next to the Organic Mechanic in his bed. She hated that he almost never left her alone, there had only been a few times he left her with someone else- yesterday being one of those rarities. At least the bed was more comfortable than the floor, which was probably her only other option if he ever decided to chain her to the wall at night.

Her wish was granted last night, she couldn't remember much of anything after he had taken her to his room. He hadn't stopped with the knife, and her anxiety and dread had made her pass out after one big cut to her upper inner thigh.

She hoped it was only because of the alcohol, and that it wouldn't become a regular thing. In a way, she missed it when he was still nice to her. She would never be attached to him, but in her messed up situation, she craved anything but what happened last night.

The stirring from the other side of the bed indicated that the Organic Mechanic had woken up, or had been woken up by Plysma. He raised out of the bed, the connecting chain tugging her in his way. She struggled to get up off the soft bed while he was still moving away. He cuts pained her, and she could see the crusted dark blood still stained her skin and clothes.

The Organic Mechanic tugged on the chain, pulling her feet out from under her.

"Hurry up! You're going to make me late. Immortan Joe expects us to meet him first thing in the morning. "

His voice was full of emotions. He was being unusually strict, but there was something different about him.

" Sorry…. For last night. " He said in an almost inaudible whisper before he briskly turned and headed to the door, taking Plysma with him.

She was completely taken by surprised by his apology. She figured he wouldn't even remember what he had done last night with how drunk he had gotten. She didn't have much time to think about it, her thoughts went back to what he had said. They were seeing Immortan Joe, she dreaded being around him. _He_ was the one that ordered her capture and _he_ had gifted her to the Organic Mechanic.

She didn't think she was a gift though, he wouldn't gift her to the Mechanic for sexual purposes and then put a belt on her. She thought that Immortan Joe wanted someone else to learn from the Organic Mechanic in case something happened to him; He was the only one in the Citadel that knew anything about medical procedures. He was almost worth more than Immortan Joe himself, and she thought that they both knew it.

Everyone knew not to mess with the Mechanic, he freely called Immortan Joe 'Boss'. No one ever dared to call him anything besides Immortan Joe, no one was worthy enough. It surprised some war boys that his sons were allowed to call him 'dad', most of them knew he wanted a perfect heir, and neither of them were it by a longshot.

* * *

Much to Plysmas surprise, Immortan Joe didn't even glance in her direction. She tried her hardest to just disappear in the room, blend in and make them forget she was even there. She hated the awkwardness of just sitting there forced to listen to whatever they talked about. It was usually something that wasn't pleasing or interesting to Plysma, so after a while she would eventually block them out and dive into her thoughts and daydreams. They usually consisted of being somewhere else, away from Immortan Joe and the Organic Mechanic. Sometimes she wondered what the world was like before all the wars, before everything turned into ashes.

This particular time, Plysma found herself daydreaming of the war boy she had met the previous day. He had seemed different, like he actually cared about her wellbeing, like he actually was interested in her. He was the first one to be kind to her, and he knew his boundaries. He could see she was uncomfortable, but he didn't persist. She wanted to know more about him, to not be so shy around him. She wished that she could come out of her shell more easily, but with how everyone had treated her, she was in constant fear and anxiety; she never knew what was going to happen next. She hated the unpredictability of the Mechanic and Immortan Joe.

She knew she would probably never see Nux again unless he needed some type of transfusion or other procedure. There was no way for her to sneak off and find him, she was almost always attached to the Mechanic. Unless she came up with a good excuse to be chained to his bedroom wall or even the cavern he worked in, he would always be there, watching everything she does.

She snapped from her thoughts at the sensation of the metal around her ankles being tugged. She looked up to the Organic Mechanic staring at her with a raised eyebrow, obviously in a hurry to leave. Steadying herself on one knee, she raised from the floor, trying to not draw Immortan Joes attention towards herself. She hoped that he hadn't seen her daydreaming and ignoring the Mechanic.

She followed the Mechanic out of the current room, twisting and turning down various hallways; she wasn't quite sure where they were headed or why. Sometimes she thought it might be good to tune into important conversations, maybe it could help her escape or at least make her not so blind to the Citadels problems.

Sucked into her thoughts, she was oblivious to the war boys turning around the corner she was headed to. She smacked into one hard, causing herself to fall backwards onto the caverns floor.

"Uh, sorry. My bad" she said in a tremble. She had hoped he wouldn't turn too violent for her stupid mistake. Looking at the war boy, she saw a familiar face. Nux was staring down at her, remembering the previous day and meeting the young girl named Plysma.

Both their heads snapped to the Mechanic as he yelled at Plysma.

"Can't you ever just pay attention to what you're doin! Stop daydreaming, you'll never be anything more than a slave." His words were harsh, but it wasn't anything new. She knew he was right, but she liked to pretend she had a chance to get out of his clutches, to get out of the Citadel.

"Immortan Joe couldn't find you a smarter slave Organic, eh?" Plysma's head snapped to the vaguely familiar voice, only recognizing it to be the other war boy Nux had came in with the previous day. She cringed at his currents words, and at the memory of what he had said before.

The Organic Mechanic briefly laughed at Slits words and turned his attention to Nux clearing his throat. Nux had looked uncomfortable for no reason to the rest of the war boys and the Mechanic. He was uncomfortable with how they were treating Plysma. She was smart, beautiful, and from what he could tell, she was kind.

"The tumors, Organic, Larry and Barry. Been cuttin off my air more than usual. Makin me feel sicker, think another transfusion might help? " By the time Nux finished what he had to say, the other war boys lost interested in the conversation and left- Slit included.

Organic raised a hand to the back of his neck, his brain obviously racking over his 'to-do' list. His eyebrows scrunched together, making it obvious that he probably didn't have the time to look Nux over and give him another transfusion.

"Look Nux, I'm crunched for the day. I really ain't got no time for little things today. Just got out of a meeting with the boss, I- "

Before even finishing his sentence, Nux butted in quickly.

"The girl? If you still have no bloodbags and no time, you can just hook us up again. Don't need you to stick round. She's no trouble, I can handle watching her. "He grinned at the Mechanic, hoping he wouldn't catch on to the fact that Nux wanted-needed- to spend time alone with Plysma.

Although slightly suspicious at Nuxs intentions, he figured no harm could be done considering the fact that Plysma was forever stuck in that belt. Grunting as a response, he pulled on Plysmas chains as a sign to for them to both follow him back to the cavern where almost all of his procedures were performed.

* * *

As Organic was pushing the needle into Plysma, Nux couldn't help but stare at her. He thought her eyes were perfect, only able to be improved if they were chrome. He noticed she constantly had a pair of dimples showing, he could only imagine how they would be if she ever smiled or laughed. His eyes eventually landed on the fresh cut on her face. He was curious how she had gotten it in such a short amount of time, but pushed the thought back in his brain; he would ask her later. Nux was so used to wounds and cuts, he was surprised he noticed it at all.

He continued to hope that Organic didn't notice his lingering stares or his ever growing anxiety. He just kept repeating the same thing in his head, over and over.

 _She's different, why is she so different. She's different, why is she so different._

Maybe it was the adrenaline of being in the crash, but he wasn't as nearly anxious and nervous yesterday as he was at the current moment. Plysma was just as nervous as Nux, but for different reasons. She hoped she wasn't wrong about him, she hoped he wasn't like the rest of the war boys.

 _He couldn't be.  
_

She could see him staring at her, she could see the anxiousness. She had to admit, her heart jumped at his plea for another transfusion. It made everything so much more simple, she no longer needed to beg the Mechanic to let her stay alone in the cavern.

"Ah, uh, well I'll be back later. If you finish before I'm back, just leave the stuff on a table. Make sure she isn't able to go anywhere before you leave. "

"Mm" was all Nux felt the need to reply.

They both watched as the Organic Mechanic turned and left, listening to his heavy boots fall against the hard rock hallway, slowly getting fainter and fainter. After a minute, silence took over the room with the only sounds being their faint breathing.

Nux wanted to immediately start asking her questions, but he feared of being too pushy. He hoped he hadn't been too pushy the day before. He figured that if he asked a simple question that didn't mean much, he could decide if she wanted to talk or not.

Before thinking out his question, he sputtered "Do you remember me from yesterday? ". He instantly regretted his question and inwardly face palmed himself.

 _Of course she would remember me! She was only forced to provide me blood 14 hours ago._

She froze at the sudden questions. Panicking at what to reply she kept blaming herself.

 _God damn it, why can't you just react normally. Normally. Get out of your shell!_

"Yes" she let out quietly, refusing to make eye contact. She hope to Valhalla that he didn't think she was being rude. She wanted to talk to him so badly, she just couldn't force herself to do it.

"Look I'm sorry for taking all your blood. I really hope you don't mind." He said, trying to comfort her obvious nervousness. "Hey, at least I got you away from Organic for a little bit; I know he can be…. Overwhelming to say the least. It could be worse, you could be stuck with my bud Slit. "

Nux could feel himself rambling, spewing out pointless words in attempt to be friendly. Hoping he wasn't making the situation worse, he grasped onto the silence, waiting for a reply like a predator.

Plysma let out a small smile, she could see he was getting more and more nervous the longer she didn't reply to him. She thought his rambling was cute, it showed her he genuinely cared what she thought of him. She still was nervous, trying to pry herself out of the shell she hated so much. She knew Nux wasn't like the others, but her automatic reaction of fear and anxiety still set in.

Nux took her quick smile as a reply, and decided to keep on talking to her. He was hopeful that if he kept rambling on, he would eventually get a reply from her.

"So, how old are you?" he was curious, she looked around his age but he couldn't tell for sure.

Nux had finally said something that needed a response, he wasn't just rambling and making statements anymore. Even though her shell was still slightly shut, she muttered out a few words in reply.

"My parents… they said around 6929 days the last time I was with them. They're counting could be off by a few…" her voice got quieter towards the end of her sentences, but she felt her shell open, and she immediately felt more comfortable around Nux.

She dreaded the moment when the Mechanic would come back in, constantly looking over her shoulder at the open hallway, waiting for his figure to appear. Nux also never wanted their time alone to end, even though he barely knew Plysma, he wanted her to be with him. To constantly be by his side, to go off to do war with him. He knew Immortan Joe would never let him be with her, she was Organics gift, and she would probably die before being detached from him or the wall.

"Can I… can I ask how you got that cut on your face?" Nux blurted out, almost instantly regretting asking the question. He did want to know, but he didn't think about how it would affect her. Knowing the people that surrounded her, the event was more than likely nasty, not something Plysma probably wanted to relive.

She instinctively reached up to touch the cut she had forgotten about, it still stung to touch, but overall her cuts had felt better than earlier when getting out of bed. Her mind flashed back to the previous night. No matter the apology, she was still scarred from that night. The Mechanic had never been so violent, he was only verbally abusive for the most part.

"Uh, the Organic Mechanic…" she trailed off, deciding if she should continue or not about the previous nights details.

Deciding to continue to talk, she briefly looked at Nuxs face before looking back down in her lap. He looked like he had a hint of sadness in his eyes, knowing what Organic was capable of. He hated the idea that someone would do something like that to Plysma. There was really no reason to ever be physically abusive towards her, she was tiny and fragile, Organic would have no problem controlling her without it.

"He had, uh, a little too much to drink… I'm surprised he remembered any of it." her eyebrows furrowed together as the scene replayed in her head. "It actually happened in here while you were sleeping… "

The new information only made Nux look sadder. His sadness turned to angry, and he felt personally responsible for the cut now across Plysma's face.

 _Why didn't I wake up! I coulda stopped it from happenin!_

He was sure he could have prevented it from happening, he could have easily pushed Organic away or knocked him out; he probably wouldn't have even know what happened.

Both of their ears tuned in to distant heavy footsteps coming from the connecting hallway. With eyes glued to the entrance, they both hoped it wasn't the Organic Mechanic returning. He did say he wouldn't be back for a while, but knowing him, he probably forgot something important to his plans.

A sudden burst of white whipped around the corner and rushed into the room. Slit stopped moving once he was next to Nux. His grinned widen, forming across his face more than usual.

"C'mon! Lets go! You've wasted enough time in this room. A party of war boys just brought back some new parts. Don't you want to work on it? Are you a revhead or not!?" before he finished his sentence, he was already pulling on Nux. Nux tried to pull back, obviously wanting to spend more time alone with Plysma, but Slit kept pulling harder. He eventually head-butted Nux, causing him to stumble back. Slit pulled the transfusion tube out of his arm and head-butted him a second time, causing him to fully black out.

He grabbed his now cooperating body and slung it over his shoulders, and made his way to the door, and eventually the mechanical room. Slit paid no attention to eyes that were glued on him.


End file.
